


The Un-Named Monster

by CleverCash



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Buying of sexual partners, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Team Argost, Weridworld reality bending, in heat, monster love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCash/pseuds/CleverCash
Summary: An illegal cryptid auction leads V.V. Argost to posses a rather rare and exotic cryptid.Polyamory and Master/Slave dynamics.Set in an AU where Argost did not parish but Kur’s power is gone from the earth.





	1. The Shah’s Auction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClownheadMcFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownheadMcFucker/gifts).



Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. A shining city in the giant dry abyss that was the Middle East. 

It had been a long flight, Munya had fallen asleep at the helm a few times but due to a swift throwing of a crystal goblet to the back of his head by his impatient master he found the energy to continue. 

The two were on their way to an auction, a very illegal auction. A powerful and wealthy Shah had invited him because he had a very particular Cryptid he wanted V.V. Argost to spend his limitless fortune upon. 

“Perhaps it’s a Waran...or a desert ghoul...MerPeople are rare in the Arabian Peninsula..A Djinn?...Nadir is asking for a small fortune. It must be something the world has never seen...Oh I simply must have it!! “ The host said, rubbing his gloved hands together. “ The offshore accounts have been liquified, Munya? I will go into the trillions if I must.”

The manservant nodded. 

“Excellent..You remembered the revolving cage as well? “

Another nod. 

“How surprisingly competent.” Argost smiled. “Perhaps this merits a reward this evening..Mm?” 

A deep purple blush came over his face. 

The warplane landed on the private tarmac. Pleasantries were exchanged ( in perfect Arabic ) and the television host was shown to his auction box. 

Low level cryptids, Groot Slings, Grassmen, Cherufes and Deathworms. The host had a bored expression behind his mask. What a waste of time. He was contemplating having Munya kill a few people to liven up his mood. 

Until the last lot. A red draped form came up onto the platform. Humanoid. 

Argost shifted, sitting up. 

The drape came off and the crowd went into a uproar. A human woman stood draped in a burlap smock.


	2. A well behaved lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Light mentioning of forced breeding in this chapter.*

“This isn’t that kind of auction, Nadir!”

“This is an insult!!” 

“ This is no cryptid!!” 

“She would taste terrible!!”

She was small framed, so pale. Her hair was the color of the night sky. It hovered in her face. 

She looked out at the auction boxes. She could not see who was in them bidding on her. 

Her eyes caught the light. They were a bright, brilliant shade of amythest. She ran her tongue across fangs that were visible for only a nano second. 

“30 Billion Argost’s velvety, television voice boomed across the speakers. 

“50 Billion another bidder added. 

“80 Billion Argost retorted. 

“ 95 Billion “ another added. 

“ 200 Billion..” Argost unhesitatingly spoke. 

The crowd went silent. 

“Sold. To V.V. Argost for 200 Billion American.” The auctioneer announced. The female was lead down by the rope around her waist. Her face was emotionless. It was as if she was a soulless husk. 

The auctioneer handed the rope to Argost and without hesitation he yanked the woman close to him. He took her chin in his hand and examined her face. He took her top lip and looked at her fangs. 

“Four sets of canines...a predator..how enchanting..”

She had an expression of confusion on her face when she was face to face with the masked man. 

“We have much to discuss, My dear..come. Werid World is a long 19 hours away. “ Argost lead her to the warplane. By the rope. She was still his quarry. Humanoid or not she was a cryptid of some sort and he wanted to know what she was. He wanted to know everything about this purple eyed , fanged beauty he had purchased. 

———

“Can you speak English?” He asked sitting adjacent from her at the fine dining table in the ship. 

“Yes.” She said. Her voice it was so refined. So cultured. So many layers to this one. 

“Splendid. Then tell me , Madame...What did I spend 200 Billion dollars upon? “ He leaned his chin on the back of his palm looking into her strangely tinted eyes. 

“I’m not sure myself. I’ve been called so many things. Vampire...Ghoul....Banshee...” 

“So you’re ghostly then..But your fangs..your long talons on your hands..you’re something of a hunter are you not?” Argost tilted his head trying to figure out what she was exactly. 

“I require blood to survive.” She said folding her hands over her lap. Saying something so disturbing with such non-cha lance would be mortifying to anyone else but him. 

“ and you shall have it. I feel I must inform you...just because you are humanoid does not mean you will be treated any differently than my other pets...I’ll keep you in the cell with the female river-sprites.” He said taking a lock of her hair with his gloved hand and letting the impossibly smooth tresses run over it. 

“ I might just breed you with a cherufe..or even my dear Xing-Xing..doesnt that sound wonderful my dear?” He sneered hoping for her to beg him to not do such a thing to her. 

“ I don’t reproduce.” She said flatly. 

“ There are other ways to repurpose a barren womb, Dear lady.” 

“ No, I cannot reproduce. I’m unable to. I’m undead.” She said emotionless and flat. 

“Semantics , Madame. Now where do you come from? And why was Nadir Singh so desperate to get rid of you?” Argost asked, staying close to her hoping to make her a bit uncomfortable. 

“I’ve traveled all over the world. I’ve lived for many years. Much longer than any human has lived. The Shah wanted rid of me because I ate 4 of his wives. I think one of them was his favorite. Her blood tasted like jasmine flowers and opium.” She finally turned to him, giving him a look of stern uncaring. 

Oh what a bloodthirsty monster she was. He was delighted, he chuckled. 

“Do you have a name..my Madame Macabre?” 

“Ursula...” she said still looking right at him. 

“What a positively sinister name..I love it , we won’t have to change it..” 

 

... 

The cage was unessesary. She was a perfectly behaved lady on the way in. She even had tea with him. 

Argost wanted to see how she took orders. 

“Munya is quite parched , Ursula. Go pour him something to drink.” He said leaning back into his “throne”. 

“As you wish, Sir.” She said taking a glass of water over to him. Sitting it on the dashboard. 

She walked back over to her seat and continued sipping her tea. 

“..You know...” he reached out to pet her. She merely leaned her head for him to do so. 

“If we washed your hair...curled it a bit..put some make-up on you..you would look like a very beautiful classic monster cliche..and I do have such a weakness for the classics..” 

“How would this serve you and your plans to exploit my DNA?” She asked, deadpan and emotionless. 

“My dear female..anything I do to you..to Munya...to any of my pets is for my own amusement. This is the one worry you should concern yourself with. If I am amused or not..” he brought her face close to his mask.

“ and it would amuse me to see you cleaned up and made to look like a phantasmagorical lady of the night. “ he put a hand to his chin. “I just don’t know if I have a garb that would fit you..you’re quite small..Munya will make you something worthy of your master’s gaze.” 

“...What would you prefer me to call you?” She asked, feeling awkward as Argost pulled her to lay in his lap. Like a prized show dog, petting her. 

“ Master, would suffice well enough.” He said taking a hand and forcing her back to his chest , her legs laid in the chair she was pulled from. He gently scratched a nail behind her ear. 

“Master..are you an evil man?” She asked shivering a little from the contact. It was an odd sensation. 

“I work for my own self-interests. I was born to rule the earth, Ursula. How fortunate are you to be in my care, hm?~” 

He was quite happy with Ursula as his lap-pet. His hand was now entangled in her hair. 

“How fascinating..your hair feels quite like mine..I’ll use my products when we clean you up.” Ursula looked a bit bothered. 

He noticed this and took wicked glee in it. 

“I do hope that you won’t mind..We’re all family at Werid World, afterall.” He chuckled. Snaking both his arms around her torso so she could hear his wicked cackle. 

Munya wasn’t amused at how handsy he was being with his new monster. She didn’t particularly seem to be bothered, but she wasn’t 100% on board with it either. He wondered if this was what spurred him on. 

—-


	3. Stay put

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some uncomfortable nudity in this chapter. Also Argost mentioning forced breeding again. What a creep*

“Make sure you rinse all of it out, Munya.” A grunt was all that was met with that request.

Ursula was in the golden gilded tub in Argost’s personal bathroom. Apparently on the way home she had charmed him. They had spoken of ancient cultures and methods of execution that were deemed too brutal for history books. 

At first it was odd for her, being naked infront of two males. But...her new Master didn’t seem to ogle her. If he was he was hiding it well. 

Argost was sitting in a cushioned chair infront of a vanity mirror watching his two wards. He had the materials to remove his mask but he certainly wasn’t going to do so infront of Ursula. She had not earned such a privilege yet. He was nibbling on some raw steak-tips in the meantime. 

Munya had just dunked a bucket of water over her head. He was now washing her back. Her arms crossed over her chest. 

He chuckled. “There are no humans at Weridworld Ursula...No secrets no archaic senses of modesty here when you are in your masters presence. I could have you walk around naked for a few days to break you of that pesky habit if you like.” She snapped her head up. 

“I’m sorry.” She said , she honestly looked ashamed. This was the first time she had shown emotion. How delicious. 

He finished his meal and licked the blood off of his fingers. Ursula gazed at the sweet, delicious red fluid she craved like a drunk looking at spilt gin. She licked over her fangs again. 

“Ooh...are you hungry? Sweet fantôme?” He asked condescendingly. He took a few scraps from his plate and fed them to her. She made whimpered moans and closed her eyes when he fed her. Blood dripping down her mouth and drawing a contour on her exposed creamy breast caught Argost’s eye. He was quick enough to rubberneck a quick peek before looking at her face. 

He knelt down and took her chin into his hand. “ Munya will help you dry your hair..He will also fetch you something to sleep in..you shall sleep in the Revolution room , it is the guest room across from mine...Do note dear female..I find you amusing...Your bloodlust, your love of public executions, your fangs all intrigue me..but if you keep something from me..betray me...You will BEG to sleep with water-sprites in the dungeon after your punishment..do you understand?...” she nodded, wide-eyed.

“ Tomorrow you will show your master what you can do, how you will aid me with your uniqueness. Let me down and you will find yourself as a breeding stock for the Grassmen..” 

He said dismissing Munya to care for her so he could remove his mask. He had been wearing it for 29 hours. 

Munya lifted her out and handed her a towel. He guided her to a powder room separate from the bathroom. 

Once the door closed she heard a sigh of relief from her master. Hearing him pull his mask off. 

She sat in-front of a mirror while Munya dried her hair. He had done this for Argost enough times, it shouldn’t be so different for her.

“I smell the rage within you...You’re undead also aren’t you? “ 

He made no noise. He continued his motions with the blow dryer and round brush. 

“Am I to have anything else to eat before bed?” She asked. 

Munya huffed. He nodded. He knew that to be strong enough to show Argost her skills she’d need energy. 

He finished with her hair and handed her a set of red pajamas. 

“ Thank you...” she said. He also gave her a red robe. Ursula wasn’t going to question why he had various sizes of spare pajamas in his bathroom but very little made sense to her here anyway. 

He showed her to The Revolution Room. It was big a French rococo motif room. Navy blue canopies on the bed gold crown molding. Ursula smiled softly when she realized why it was called The Revolution Room. It was named after the revolt of the French people against the aristocracy by be heading them. 

Munya pointed to the floor. He was telling her to stay put. She sat on the bed and waited for him. She put her hand on the wall..wondering what her master was doing. She wondered if he was being serious..if he was amused with her. Would he keep her here? Or was it all a cruel joke? Would he throw her to whatever beast he wanted to attempt to breed her with? She sighed and then Munya appeared with the very same steak tips that Argost was eating earlier. She stood and practically ran to him. 

“ Thank you..” She said. Taking the raw plated meat from him. 

He nodded and shut her door. Locking it. She also saw bars on the window. If she wanted to leave she couldn’t do so. But..this strange home...was her home now she was purchased and belonged to a sadistic and possibly insane being. It was a lot to take in. 

She sat on the bed and started to eat the bloody meat she was given. She fell asleep soon after. Not realizing how tired she was. None of them realized how tired they were when they finally slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you all are enjoying this story!! I have so many more chapters to upload but will stop here until next week!!


	4. A flying death’s head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Saturday upload!

She was up early. She was laying in the bed. It had been so long since she had a real bed. Flashes of her master invaded her mind. His voice, his movement it all reminded her of what it was like living with French Aristocracy. She chuckled remembering all the rules. 

Munya came through the door without knocking. He had a soild black jumpsuit and a sturdy pair of boots. He set them on the end of the bed. 

She sat up and looked at him. Munya pointed to the 10 on the large ornate clock. 

“I’ll be ready by then. How is he, Munya?...is he in a good mood?” She asked. Genuinely curious about Argost. 

He simply smiled and nodded. 

“Good.” 

He left and locked her door. 

Munya walked toward Argost’s dressing room. He was putting moisturizer on the red patches on his skin from wearing his mask for too long. 

“How is the newest addition to our managire, Munya? Is she well?” He asked powdering his skin. 

He nodded. 

“Excellent. If the mamdamoiselle impresses me today she will have dinner with us this evening. I want you to play the organ while we dance. I will tell her a small morsel of the plans we discussed last night.” He chuckled and Munya blushed deeply. 

He slipped his mask on and stood once he fastened his cape. 

“Come, Munya. I want to take my new pet outside....and play.” The showman said cackling evily. 

Ursula was lacing up her boots when she heard his voice come through the speaker in her room. 

“Good Morning And Bon Matin my dear. I do hope you slept well. 

I am unlocking your door. Your first task is to meet me in the graveyard..without the use of the front door . Now..if you get any sort of foolish ideas of escape in your lovely head...you will find some rather unpleasant surprises waiting for you. You have 25 minutes. Bon Channce.” 

She heard her door unlock and stepped out. She sniffed the air and knew she was not alone. 

She heard faint growling. 

A blue tiger was standing in the hallway. 

She guarded herself but held out her hand and sang an enchanted melody. 

The tiger lowered her eyelids and fell into a deep sleep. She walked over to the beast and sank her fangs into its neck and drank. 

She stood and saw an unbarred window and took a running start to break out of it. She landed on her feet. On a stone vault right infront of Argost and Munya. 

“Hello , Master.” She said walking towards him. 

“Ten minutes early. I do appreciate a lady that is prompt.” Argost said. 

“Do you like our graveyard, Ursula? It’s filled with men, women and children that were claimed by the influenza outbreak of 1918.” 

Ursula stopped by a child’s grave and warmly spoke. 

“It’s lovely...you know the Victorians were quite enamored with the dead..The flying deaths head on their gravestones are to remind the living of the cold inevitably of death and resurrection..they even put the time of death on this little boy’s stone. Wanting to tell us so far into the future of the exact moment that their precious child took his last breath..”

Ursula was sitting on the grave looking lovingly at the headstone. 

Argost would never let this creature know that her smooth refined voice, her dark hair, her love for the dead all made him blush just a little behind his mask. He shook himself out of the trance she had put him in. 

“You’re quite the orator...but I’m sure that’s not all you can do. So do please show us your power , my dear,” 

 

She leaped up onto an obelisk and held out her hand and began singing. 

Argost wasn’t really impressed when a singular deer padded over to them but when the entire herd came to sleep at Ursula’s feet he took notice and then his eyes went wide when cryptid from all over came to her and fell asleep. 

She jumped down and gently lifted a jackelope into her arms and walked with it. 

“Whenever I have enough blood I can also fly and levitate things to me. But I’m malnourished, Master. I can’t show you everything. 

He noticed the blood on her lips and smirked. 

“ Please tell me you weren’t foolish enough to kill my blue tiger.” 

“She lives. I needed her blood to break the window.” She brought the jackelope to her fangs and drank from it. Discarding it. 

Such a ruthless predator..Argost thought to himself. 

Ursula was licking her fangs. Argost stood and walked over to her. 

“Come my dear. “ he offered her his arm. 

“Where are we going?” She asked. 

“I have seen enough. Let me show you around our home, my dear female.” 

He was overjoyed. Kur’s power was gone from this world but he had a creature who could lure cryptids to her. He simply had to record her voice and use it. Munya followed after them obediently. 

He showed her the foyer, both the private and public kitchens, the dining room , both dungeons and they ended on the set of WeridWorld. 

“This is the set where we film my delightful television program that bears the same name as our humble manor.” He sat at his desk and pulled out the next feature for the show. 

“A petrified scarab.” Ursula said. 

“Perhaps, but I believe that this could be a species of hibernating fire cracker beetle. Why else would Pharoah Tutankhamen have one guarding his resting place?” 

He put the case away and Ursula sat on his desk. 

“These creatures, Master..would you..” she hesitated upset that she was so flustered. 

“Would I what?..” He spouted and chuckled. Oh how delicious it was when she was in agony. 

“Teach me..about them?” She asked. 

“What? You’re a cryptid yourself, my dear...You don’t know about our world?” He raised a non existent brow. 

“I am..a solitary creature. If I’m to live here with them...I want to know more about them.” She said, looking at him. 

Argost yanked her into his lap. He patronizingly pet her.

“There , there my lovely pet...Master will teach you what you wish to know..in time.” He pushed her out of his lap with a slight shriek and had Munya help her up. 

“Munya. We have much to prepare for this evening. Contact my wardrobe and make-up people. Have them craft our dear Ursula into something dark and lovely. Tell Antoine to prepare my Lugosi tuxedo and cape.” Argost took one last look at Ursula before disappearing into a passageway. 

Ursula stood with Munya’s help and dusted herself off. 

“ I’m not going to have to sleep with him am I?” She asked , looking uneasy. 

Munya didn’t reply. 

Great. 

He pointed for her to go wait in his dressing room and his people would be with her shortly.


	5. Seduced by Dracula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to 22 views! I never thought 22 people would read this self-indulgent story. I love logging in and seeing more people viewing this. 
> 
> *Sexual propositions in this chapter and some light groping. Also talk of throwing Ursula to the Grassmen. You have been warned.*

Humans loved to talk. It was one of the most aggravating things about them. 

The female that was rolling Ursula’s hair was attempting to make small talk. 

“ Your hair is so healthy! And so thick. What do you do to it?” 

“ Munya washes it for me.” She said, telling the truth , but the stylist chuckled thinking it was a joke. 

“..You know tons of women would kill to be sitting where you’re sitting. Getting made up..having dinner with V.V. Argost..you must be excited.” She said rolling the last strand of hair. 

“ I am nervous. I’ve never been invited to have dinner with someone. I’ve always .....grabbed a quick bite.” She said, again telling the truth and being met with laughter as the human woman put moisturizer on her face. 

“So this is your first date ever?” 

“This is a date? Please explain.” She said sounding annoyed. 

“ Well...you’re getting dressed up..he’s getting dressed up...you’re having dinner...alone...it’s very intimate.” She said starting to put foundation on Ursula’s face. 

“I once was forced to do this with Benito Mussolini. It was disappointing.” Ursula said , point blank. 

This human was younger so she had no idea of the former dictator.

“Aw..you didn’t get a kiss?” 

“ I didn’t get blood.” 

Wow. This woman was kinky. 

——

“I hear from the staff this woman is beyond beautiful. Senor Argost. “

Argost’s personal tailor was making adjustments to his tuxedo. 

“ Your staff is easily impressed , Antoine.” Argost said adjusting his cravat. 

Satisfied with the fitting. Argost slipped a Devonian annelid into the tailor’s ear. He had found that the electrical current the insects possessed could wipe all short term memory from the victim’s mind. Antoine convulsed and fell to the floor. Once Ursula was ready he had Munya do the same to the women on Antoine’s staff. They were all placed in cars and taken back home. None of them would remember what they did here this evening. 

Munya led Ursula to the dining hall. Argost was waiting for her at the head of the large table. 

—— 

Ursula’s hair was curled, it cascaded down her shoulders in swaths of raven. 

Her dress was black, very low cut. A ruby necklace was nestled between her breasts that were taped to the dress. The skirt reached her knees and had a long spiderweb train on the back of it. She wore black pumps. 

She opened her painted eyes to see her master in a tuxedo and a cape. He stood to walk over to her and kiss her pale hand. 

Argost gazed at her for a few moments, wringing his hands. 

He eventually got up.

“ My dear, you are a nightmare in black...” he said nodding to Munya and taking her hand. 

“Master...I’m very confused as to why we’re doing this...I didn’t do much of anything today..” she said , Argost pulled a chair out and she sat down. 

“You humble yourself, Mon petite.” He said as he sat back down. 

“Your voice, has permitted you a spot in the thrall of my inner-circle. You will learn more about all of that later. Tonight is about you and I.” He said chuckling. 

She really , really hoped she wouldn’t have to sleep with him. 

“ I want to know everything, Ursula..I want you to tell me everything you know about yourself. If you’re feeling tight-lipped on the subject well you remember the torture chamber we visited earlier..yes?..” he looked downright delighted at that idea. 

She sighed and told him everything. Her chaotic childhood, how she was born an undead siren, how she had been hunted her entire life. How she learned to hunt for herself. How she loathed humanity. How she nearly married a rich nobleman but threw it all away when she met Nadir Khan’s father, she had fallen in love with him and learned all she knew to appear human from him. 

“ So Nadir inherited you from his father..such a shame such power went to such an undeserving twit.” 

“He is foolish, he hungers for flesh and power...but so do you, my Master.” She said smiling just a little. 

Munya thought Argost would backhand her for basically calling him a twit. 

He only chuckled. 

“ Such a charming wit. I admire charm in a pet.” He said.

After dinner he took her hand and walked with her into the ballroom that had been lit with red candles. Munya sat at the organ and began to play. Argost shed his cape and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her to him rather forcefully. 

Her master , dwarfing her by at least half a foot lead her as they danced. 

“Mendelssohn..A rather unorthodox choice.” She said as they moved..no..glided across the marble floor. 

“ I am a rather unorthodox man, Ursula. “ 

She felt like she was being seduced by Dracula. He really did have a weakness for the classic monster cliches. 

“I wanted this to be..memorable for you...for I have many wonderful plans for you, Dearest Ursula.” He said continuing to dance. 

She listened, she found herself wanting to put her head to his chest..but why? She should want to run, leave him. He was clearly a fiend. 

“ It’s been such a long while since a true lady has set foot in this house.” He said, as if he was picking up what she was feeling. What she didn’t want to feel. He let a gloved hand trail downward to the small of her back and pulled her even closer to him. Purple blush tinting her face as her head went to his chest. 

“Truly you do have a purpose outside my home..but until your strength comes back I’m afraid you’ll be serving a much needed purpose inside my home.” He said putting his forehead to hers..very predatorily. 

“You want to sleep with me don’t you? “ she asked raising a brow. 

“In so many ways..yes. But allow me to explain.” He motioned towards Munya. 

“ Normally, Munya fulfills that need...with gusto..but he isn’t..small..fragile....vulnerable. Like you..my dear.” He stopped moving. 

Ursula was frozen still. Argost could hear her heart beating quicker. His pupils dilated just a little. 

“ I can’t persue him as prey. I have quite the need for hunting and preying on something that could be caught and would submit to my...unique tastes..” He took her wrists and made her look at her reflection in a window. He moved his masked face onto her shoulder. 

“Accept this very kind offer...or end up on your naked stomach in the Grassmen’s cell...either way my dear..you’re going to have an aggressive male on-top of you..why not choose the one that’s been oh.” He moved her hand to the ruby stone between her breasts to squeeze it. “ so.” He moved his free hand to turn her face toward his. “ generous. To you.” He forced a rough, uncomfortable kiss upon her through his masked lips. 

Munya chuckled darkly as he kept playing. 

Their lips parted. Ursula felt that he simply enjoyed tormenting her. Seeing what she could do? Sicking an actual tiger on her? Constantly threatening her with letting a monster rape her? All were to torture her and give him the sick excitement he craved. 

“ I’ll do it.” She said looking at him through his reflection. 

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious as to what piece of music Munya was playing: https://youtu.be/eTjQuLoCc2c


	6. Virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some groping and suggestive things in this chapter!*

She didn’t remember much of that evening after their dance. She had a glass of wine..but after that..trying to remember made her head hurt. 

She lidded her eyes open..barely. She waved her hand infront of her face. She was not in her room, she was in a much darker room. She tried to sit up but her head was preventing that from happening. She made a little noise of anguish. 

“Nnf...Go back to sleep Ursula...it’s far too early to play...” 

No. No. No no no. Argost was sleeping beside of her. She reached under the sheets to see if she was naked..she wasn’t..she was in his undershirt. Being at Weridworld was making less and less sense everyday to her. 

He heard her panicked noises and chuckled. He rolled over. His large yellow eyes were visible in the dark.

He wasn’t wearing his mask. But she couldn’t see his face because of how dark it was. 

Ursula’s breathing was starting to sound like crying when she felt him take her hand and run one of her fingers across his razor sharp teeth. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Pet. Your virtue is in-tact. We simply watched old B-Horror movies in here last night and you became so intoxicated you couldn’t even walk to your room. “ he said , grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. 

Good GOD. Was he warm...and..so ..hairy? She put her hands on the white tufts of fur on his shoulders. She felt a huge arm wrap around her. 

“What are you?” She asked softly. 

“You wouldn’t begin to understand if I even told you..one day, Dear Female..you will see me ..all of me. But you’re not ready yet. “ he said so softly, he was whispering into her ear. 

Ursula closed her eyes and felt him lightly chew on her ear. 

“How will it work...our arrangement?” She asked peeking her eyes open to look up at his. 

“It’s quite simple. You will come to me when I call for you..and you will submit to me. Fully...” he said, gently running a claw down her arm. 

“ It will be violent, wont it?” She asked. 

“ Most definitely. But I am a good Master..I am a firm believer in after-care. I will dress your wounds. Wipe away any...aftermath that may be dripping from you...Feed you fruit high in sugar to compensate for the loss of blood.” He said as he rolled on his back, hoisting Ursula onto his chest. 

“ Somedays I may just want a casual romp...somedays we might go down to the dungeon..”

“Master...I’m..a bit nervous about this..I’ve made love before but-“

Argost laughed. 

“My dear...this isn’t going to be making love ...this is nothing but raw animal sex..” 

That pained her. Very deeply. 

“ So typically female...thinking that copulating means something more than just hormones compelling one to act on urges.” 

He chuckled again. Tilting her chin up at him. “ Simply because you amuse me, we could start off slow...I’ve not been with a female in sometime it will be an adjustment for me as well.” He said petting her softly. Ursula allowed herself to lay her head on his broad chest. 

“Honestly..Even though I’m a bit terrified. I feel quite special that..you choose me...I know women and men must throw themselves at you constantly. “ she said keeping her eyes closed. 

“Humans...They truly have such a complex idea of what sex is supposed to be. So much...attachment is involved. Each time I’ve slept with one they want some sort of absurd comittment.” He said , he put both hands on Ursula’s shoulders and hoisted her up to him. Ripping her from the sanctuary she had found listening to his heart. 

“Turn around.” He commanded. 

She did so..she sat on his chest ..wondering what he wanted. 

“Is..something wrong?” She asked..her blushing face concealed by the darkness. 

“No. I just realized I didn’t get a good look at your rear when you took a bath. I wanted to see it.” He said lifting up the shirt she wore.

Ursula closed her eyes tightly when she felt his hand squeeze her right cheek. 

“Divine..Munya has a nice one as well..especially after he transforms..” He insensitively reached forward and felt that her panties were wet. 

“Oh hooo. What’s this? Hmm? Has laying here with your master aroused you? “ He cackled as he turned her around and grabbed her arms to make her come down to him. 

“...I can’t lie to you..it has...Honestly I should be horrified ..” she said , lifting her arms up as Argost started to strip away what dignity she had left. 

“Nnn..Yes. You should be. The scent coming from you is making this old monster quite restless. I’ve forgotten that females smell this way...when they’re in heat...” He said, she could feel his breath on her. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the light and she reached out to put her hands on his face. He held up his hand to prevent this. “Not yet. Perhaps one day soon. But not yet..” he said then suddenly he pinned her to his large , plush mattress. Ursula felt sheets that felt like silk or satin on her back.


	7. In one form or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some sex happens in this chapter as well as light choking and violent sexual acts. Some drugs are mentioned as well.*

She could see his eyes struggling to keep his composure. 

“Now is as good of a time as any..if you’re unable to control yourself, Master it’s fine. It’ll be romantic for me..I’m sure everything you’re thinking of doing to me in the future will be far from loving..” she said resigning herself to fate. 

“You’ve only known me for 2 days Ursula..how do you know these things?” He asked as he pulled down the boxer-briefs he wore to sleep in. Ursula looked surprised when she felt his manhood slap against her leg. 

“I’ve lived for a long time, Master...human or not...Males always have this on their minds in one form or another..” 

He looked a little irritated. How dare she be so right about his needs. He wouldn’t punish her for her words now..but when they went down to the dungeon he would make sure to give her a few extra lashings on the back of her thighs to get his point across. 

“I am terrified, however. Your.....so large and aggressive. I know this will hurt and I know you won’t care.” She said. Her cheeks turning purple when his massive hand reached for her throat. He applied a little pressure. 

“You speak as if you know much about me, sweet female.Mais tu ne sais rien. I haven’t even shown you what’s beneath my mask. I will let your lovely tongue be excused this time...but speak of me again as if you KNOW me and I WILL cut that tongue out of your mouth myself.,” He said then suddenly he penetrated her without warning and she let out a suffocated howl of pain. He let her throat go and gripped her shoulders. 

“Please don’t hold back your screams...they only make you all the more lovely to me.” He spoke into her ear before letting out a growl before losing himself to the throes of his rut. 

—-

She was exhausted. She was in so much pain. Deep gashes from his claws decorated her back. Bruising was all along her neck from choking. She shook when she tried to sit up but was met with his hand. 

It was gentle. It pet her face. Easing her back down. 

“ Shh..don’t struggle. Let me tend to my beautiful monster, Hm?” He said still engulfed in darkness. The yellow eyes that gazed at her were comforting to her now. It felt as if this man could control the emotions of the creatures that inhabited this mansion. 

He turned her over and rubbed ointment on her back. She was already starting to heal. He had hoped her undead nature would merit a speedy healing. 

Argost then ran a warm wet washcloth between her thighs. Being so careful with his movements.

She whimpered, her sounds alone made him want to ravish her again but knew that even a cryptid had their breaking point. 

“I know...I know it hurts sweet Ursula..but you will heal...and you will start to enjoy yourself eventually..” he put the blood and semen soaked cloth into his hamper and picked up a soft looking nightgown. “ I had Munya order this for you. You needed something of your own.” She murmured, it felt so nice...it was cashmere. He pulled his covers over her and gently rubbed the back of his palm against her cheek. 

“I have to go get ready to film an episode..but you may rest here sweet female..” he said. 

She gave no response but a whimper. 

He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. His real lips felt so odd..

“...When will you be back?” She asked weakly. 

A malicious evil grin crossed his face. He was winning her over. 

“Not till later, I’m afraid. However, I’ll need assurance that you’ll stay put, my dear..” Argost reached into his nightstand and sprinkled a handful of a blue vaporous dust onto her face..

She was out like a light. 

He stroked her hair once more and walked into his bathroom to prepare for filming.


	8. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *some more sexual things happen. Argost cannot control himself.*

Ursula spent the next two days recovering. 

Argost had moved her to her room and spent his mornings with her teaching her everything he knew about cryptids from books. Sometimes he would bring a map instead. 

Argost would kiss her and fondle her but did not venture south due to Ursula’s privates still being very tender. He wanted her to trust him. 

He was sated with having Munya in his bedroom for the next few nights. 

She could hear them. It didn’t pain her so much now. She wasn’t human. Her Master had a ton of needs and one person surely could not please him alone. But she did notice he was more...vocal with him than her. Maybe he just needed to get to know her? 

Why was she so concerned with that? 

She stood and put weight on her torso and smiled. She looked at her mirror’s reflection in the soft white gown Argost had placed her in. She smelled of it..hoping to get just a little whiff of him. 

Her Master...her teacher...her caretaker...her owner. 

She gasped when she heard her own thoughts and brought her thighs together. 

Argost knocked on the door before entering. He was delighted to see her up and moving. 

She turned around and smiled seeing him. 

“Bon Matin, My dear..”

“Good Morning, Master. What am I learning about today?” She asked as she slipped back into bed, scooting over to make room for him. 

“I thought it was time you learned more about humanoid cryptids. Merfolk, Tree People, Ghouls.” He put his arm around her and began reading to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him. 

Her cheeks went purple when he turned the page and began discussing how male merfolk ejaculated onto the eggs laid by a female. 

“They don’t make contact?” She asked. 

“They do not. Mermen are notoriously aggressive in the sea. If you think I’m a brute you should see them in action they render the females flesh until she agrees to have offspring with him.” Argost explained as she let his hand grope her breast. This talk of clawing and biting for sex was making him excited. Plus having her near him so warm..so soft...so open for harm it was intoxicating. 

He carefully put the book down and took her face into his hands and kissed her. His massive arms going around her. 

“I’m sorry I’ve not been able to serve you.” She said lowly. 

He chuckled and let his gloved talons draw circles on her backside. 

“Think nothing of it. This is why you have multiple pets. But hopefully this evening...we will be ready? Hmm?” He asked moving her hair off of her shoulder to nibble on her neck. She nodded closing her eyes.

“Ursula you’ve carelessly aroused your Master. So you..will have to take care of it. Without the use of that beautiful region between your legs.” He yanked her arm so he could whisper to her. “That is mine to destroy this evening.” He said so deviously. 

She looked down and saw the bulge in his trousers. She thoughtlessly palmed a hand to it and he grunted slapping that hand away. 

“Tact. Madame. If you cause me to ruin these trousers I will make you pay for them in sheer pain.” He said unzipping and grunting and he took himself out and rubbed his need a few times. 

Ursula turned deep purple..she hadn’t actually seen this before..and seeing it in broad daylight. It was massive..No wonder she was in so much pain. 

“H..how should I..?” She asked..feeling so embarrassed that she was intimidated by a man’s genitalia. 

“I’ll leave that to you..” He chuckled taking his hands away and moving his hips forward just a bit, as if he wanted to intimidate her further. 

She stepped toward him and her head lowered. 

“Such a good pet...” He said gently petting behind her ear. 

... 

Later on that afternoon Ursula was following Munya to the wardrobe room. She wore the red robe that he had given her earlier. 

She saw so many tuxedos, black suits, spare capes for their master. Munya lead her to the sewing section of the room and presented her with her uniform. It was a dark shade of red but it was structured like his and fashioned into a dress. Black leggings and boots were handed to her as well. 

“For me?” She asked , unsure if this was indeed her uniform or a costume she was to wear for their master’s amusement. 

The manservant nodded. 

“Munya..did you make this?” She asked , with an inquisitive tilt of her head. 

He nodded again. 

“It’s lovely..Thank you. I’m not one for...emotional things..Munya but...in your own way you’ve made me feel welcome here.” She said putting a hand to his arm. He smiled. 

Munya at first did not like the idea of sharing Argost with someone else. Let alone an attractive female. That night he spent with his master, the night he developed the plans for Ursula ; he was upset, enraged even but he didn’t show it, he was not ordered to so he could not. 

Munya appreciated her emotionless-ness. Her deep tender love for the dead. It was the only thing she showed emotion towards. If Ursula had been a bratty diva like Argost he didn’t know if he could handle it. 

Munya had actually grown to love having dinner with Argost and his new...sibling? He wasn’t sure of what to classify her as just yet. They would speak about the show, where to take it next, they spoke about The Saturday family and how hilariously inept they were at their job. It was in its own way..like being in a little family. A strange sexually-based family but nothing about any of them was normal. 

Later at dinner Ursula walked in to take her spot at Argost’s left. She wore the chauffeur-dress that Munya had made for her. 

“Aah I see you’ve found your uniform. I knew that shade of crimson would suit you, My dear.” Argost said looking to Munya as he wheeled out their meals. 

He placed a lamb shank with couscous and toasted brioche infront of Argost and a singular glass of blood infront of Ursula. 

Munya had a plate of crickets and black widow spiders for himself. 

Ursula sipped her blood and licked over her fangs. 

“This is...human.” She said looking a bit shocked. 

“Don’t be so hasty Ursula..I had that ordered from a blood bank. Though the thought of you assuming that I’d drain a human of their blood here just for you is quite adorable.” 

She nodded and continued, a little embarrassed now. 

“You know..Children. I think you both are the most beautiful when you have a look of shame on your faces. “ he chuckled. 

“Munya, once we’ve finished dinner..I’ll need you to prepare the east dungeon. Ursula and I will be...playing down there this evening.” He grinned and looked to Ursula who..looked less than thrilled. 

Munya nodded and finished his last cricket and stood to go prepare the dungeon. 

Argost lifted Ursula’s hand to kiss it. “You must trust me..Madame...I’ve told you time and time again...You will learn to enjoy the pain. Tonight will not all be painful...You do trust me to be gentle where it is needed..Yes?” He asked grazing a fang along her wrist. 

“Of course, Master..” she said..knowing that she would be pained between her legs, scratched, bruised, lacerated by him.


End file.
